Tegan Roderick
Personality Tegan is pretty down to earth. Every day she gives thanks for having a secure and steady job, even though there are times she loves it and hates it. A team player, she's willing to put her life on the line of kingdom and country, as well as her fellow guardsman/woman. History There's nothing much to note about Tegan, thus far her life has been pretty average. She was born into the tradesman/ merchant class, in a town about a day away from the capital, called Fiala. Her father, Madoc, wanted two sons, one to take over the family carpentry business and the other to be a guardsman in the captial. He did get a son, but the second child he received was a daughter. No matter, he loved his children equality and dearly. Both were fortunate enough to receive a basic education and, just like her father wanted, Tegan became a guardswoman and her brother, Gareth, took over the family business. Powers & Weapons Weapons Sword: Made of the standard military grade metal, she is capable of wielding it one-handed, but she prefers to use two. Shield: She has training with a shield, but doesn't carry it around often due to her preference to wield a blade two-handed. However, she has been known to pick up random objects to use as shields during unexpected brawls. Her body: She did a number on a criminal, once, with the pointy parts of her armor. Powers Sadly, she has not a single magical bone in her body. Other *Tegan's ceremonial helmet has the large blue tassel. However, her basic helmet does not have it. She usually takes the helmet off, anyway, since it's hard to see through and gets really stuffy. *With the use of built in runes her breastplate can give off a faint blue glow. Tegan never activates it because she thinks it's dumb and paints a big target on her chest. *She gets really irritated when magic is used against her as she is ill-equipped to combat it. *Her father is a retired carpenter named Madoc. Her brother, Gareth, took over the family business is a carpenter, as well. Her mother, Rhonwen, was a former seamstress, but became a stay-at-home mother when Gareth was born. *Not raised as a noble-lady. Her manner of speech is sometimes improper and can lack eloquence as well as elegance. (especially when she's mad) *Recently promoted to Captain of the Guard, she is still trying to figure out how to properly interact with the nobility. Relationships Kovar Benedict Jerzy : Assuming he abandoned the guard during the attack on Trillian, she harbors a great deal of anger towards him, knowing the casualties and damage could have been reduced had he been present to lead the guard. Sir Gallowglass : She loves him very much, even though he's a bit dim-witted, which really gets on her nerves. Tegan intended on proposing marriage once she had procured enough for a suitable dowry. However, due to the destruction of the financial districts, she lost most of her savings, setting herself back quite a bit. Phaedra Rovahl : An acquaintance, she's not exactly best friends forever with the scholar, as of yet. Probably has something to do with the awkwardness surrounding their first encounter. Recent Events Put on castle guard duty, she was approached by Lady Ama and asked to spar until she ended up having to deal with the fiasco surrounding Rasputin and his right hand man. During the attack on Trillian, she tried her best to defend the city with what little power and might she had. She finds out, not that long after the fires settle, that she has been made the new Guard Captain as Kovar has fled the scene. With the proposition of being Knighted to entice her, Tegan is making preparations to seek out the fabled Red Sorceress. Category:Kingdom Category:Humans Category:Characters